Power To the Smashers
by Marluxiaa
Summary: My first Fanfic. Roy has come to visit his old pal Marth, but does he have secret intentions to destroy Ike? Well if I told you; why would you read it? Mild yaio bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this fanfiction. I own a copy of Brawl and Melee, does that count?

(AN: This is my first fanfiction. I am only good at judging it to tell the truth.)

Power to the Smashers

Chapter 1: Inferior Clone

"Ike. Hey Ike. Wake up!"

Ike looked up groggily; ready to chop somebody's head off. After seeing no one he tilted his head to the right facing the clock. 3:00 am. Fuming, he sat upwards on his bed, scanning the room for the intruder. To his utter surprise he saw Marth to the left of him, shaking to the point it seemed like he was vibrating. Chicks dig that in a flamboyant she-male. It seemed he was on the verge of releasing his bowels. Not in my room.

"What is it?" Ike asked with slight dismay. Marth started biting his nails and looking around franticly, as if a monster were about to kill him. Marth took in a deep breath and replied, "H-he's coming!" "That's what she said. But seriously, who are you worried about? Your boyfriend?" he asked with a snicker at the last sentence. Marth stopped his whining long enough to glare at Ike and say, "I'm not gay! I have a fiancée back home to prove it! But that is another matter." he paused for a brief moment before continuing, "He was my best friend, and two times as annoying as you. My inferior clone, as to say." Ike rolled his eyes, "His name is Roy-"

Ike jumped up and shrieked so loud, it nearly broke the sound barrier. Now he looked more or less as frightened as Marth, clutching Ragnell with an expression that read 'What the fizznugget!'

….Seriously, what is a fizznugget?

"Roy! That little psychopathic maniac who came this close to annihilating me? Or is this a different Roy from the market?" Ike asked frantically. Marth cocked a brow "From the market? Wait, you mean that hobo loitering outside the market?" Ike nodded. "No." Ike screamed yet again, this time so loud that windows in the surrounding area shattered. The door to Ike's room was utterly destroyed when a certain angel barged in with a frown. "Hey! Sheman and Dike! Shut. Up." Pit said before firing an arrow at Ike. Luckily, Pit was a horrible shot and it ended up flying through the now open (shattered) window. "Oh my god! You killed Captain Falcon!" a voice yelled. Pit shifty-eyed then backed away slowly from the window and making a mad dash toward his room. Marth and Ike looked outside the window, it was dark but they could make out (shut up yaoi fangirls and get your minds out of the gutter) to figures outside. One was Pikachu(1) standing over the fallen captain; the said captain was on the ground- with an arrow through the skull. "Great, just great. Now who will protect me from-" just then another Pikachu dashed by and carried away Pikachu "-Pikana!". Ike looked disturbed for a moment but snapped out of his Self Inserting Author induced trance and turned to Marth. "Anyway, outta my way Martha." Ike said with pride as he stood up "I gotta get ready for our little guest. Let's give him a warm welcome, shall we?" Ike stepped outside his room and began pacing down the hallway with a smirk. Marth, although confused at Ike's sudden mood swing, relaxed a bit and walked to his room and almost instantly fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Ike loomed over Marth, eyes never blinking at all.

"Mumumuuh, Samus touch me there please…..aw yeah…" Marth murmured in his sleep.

Ike cleared his throat before reaching into one of his pockets and removing a soccer horn. ""

Marth shot up and screamed bloody murder. Well it wasn't really bloody murder, it was more along the lines of "Don't bite it Samus!". Ike stared questioningly over Marth. "Ike, what the helicopter!" Marth was not a morning person. "Why are you here?" Ike was gazing out to the driveway, not even turning to Marth in order to respond "Well I had Samus wake me up early, since she leaves at 4:00 to be 'Plothole Girl'. So I decided to research more about our pal Roy." Ike visibly shuddered "I was more focused on his criminal record than anything."

Marth's ears perked up at the mention of Roy "He can't have much of a criminal record, he's a prince after all." Ike grunted. "3 counts of rape, 4 counts of murder, conspiracy to murder, and at least 20 counts of theft." Marth's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Whoa, I can't believe I shared my peanut butter with him."

Ignoring the strange comment Ike went on "He's on his way, should be here by 10:00am." Marth glanced over at the clock, 9:50. "Ike, let's get ready for Roy's arrival. Do you have like, a shield or something?" Ike rolled his eyes. "I _am_ a shield. My body is indestructible." Ike declared with pride. Marth sniggered "M'kay Nnoitra Jiruga. Just don't wear any sandals." Ike paused "I don't even own any sandals, but why?". Marth glared daggers at nothing in particular "Sandals- all open toed shoe with the exception of stilettos are ugly and horrid." Marth muttered just loud enough for Ike to here. "So… you have an anti-foot fetish?"

"Yes."

Ike gave Marth some privacy to dress up and such by leaving the room and walking toward the kitchen. King DeDeDe and Kirby were having some sort of eating contest. Possibly one-sided. After eating a full nutritious breakfast of bacon and…. more bacon, Ike was prepared to tackle his toughest foe yet, Roy. 'Perhaps, he's not mad about it anymore' Ike though positively. As he thought to himself, he didn't notice he was walking toward an angry Bowser. They collided with much force and Ike fell on his butt hard (shut up). "Uh, sorry Bowser(2) I was just-" he was interrupted "What'd you say 'bout my momma?" a furious Bowser shouted. Taken aback, Ike raised his hands in a defensive manner "I didn't-" "That's it! No one calls my mom a slut!" What happened next was to gruesome to type (AN: One author did something like this before.) so let's skip to 10:13, shall we. Ah, here we are. Ike was standing in front of Gannondorf (3). "What did you just say about my momma?". Uh, 10:30 then. Ike was badly injured and was leaning on Marth's shoulder to stand. 'Shield my left buttcheek. 20 Warlock Punches and 5 minutes of Bowser jumping up and down on his stomach and Ike is out for the count.' Marth thought to himself. A black limousine cruised into the driveway slowly then parked. Marth and Ike stared at with different expressions; Marth with a small smile and Ike with the "I'm going to crap my pants" look. "We now present to you, Roy of Melee."

(AN: Pikana rules. Marth rules. Ike- I'm neutral about. Roy is okay. Review, or die. Your choice.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.

(AN: No reviews? Boy, this story must really suck but I won't get all discouraged as of yet.)

Power to the Smashers

Chapter 2: Tripping' Balls

By this time, Ike had urinated on himself and Marth Began to inch away from him. Roy exited to vehicle and waved the driver good day, then ran to his Fire Emblem friends. "Het Mar- holy crap what's that smell?" he shouted then pitched his nose and fanned his face. It seemed that Ike had crapped himself as well, making him easily repulsive. "Ike appears to have been stricken with anxiety. Stinky, smelly, poopy anxiety." Marth replied, pinching his nose as well. Ike began to waddle to the door when suddenly Wolf stopped him. "Hey! Stay outside and let that air out will ya? That scent is raping my nostrils!(Grantz Reference)" Ike walked- no sulked while walking to a chair and sat down to be welcomed with a nasty squishing sound. Marth shuddered then resumed talking to Roy. "Really? What was it called?" Roy smiled "The Melee Outcast talk show." "Wow! I haven't been on TV since Meta knight was on Cribs!" Marth said.

/Flashback/

Meta knight stood beside a grounded Halberd. "Yo y'all welcome to Meta's crib!" The scene changed to Meta in one of the many hallways in the Halberd. "Inside, we got 90 rooms and 180 bathrooms. Can't let my ladies see each other, know what I mean?" Meta knight sniggered as the scene changed to him in a dark room. "In this dungeon, we got our own princess boi!" Zelda was chain to wall with whip marks covering her body; easily seen because of her now torn (not fully) clothes. "PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SAVE ME! HE HURTS ME!" she screamed. Meta knight the camera "Glass slippers sold separately motha- " the scene changed to Meta standing outside again, this time in front of the ship. "Up here, my mask has been gigantified to fit the face of my ship!" Meta teleported to the top of a nearby cliff overlooking the vessel. "And we so ballin'- said we so ballin' my ship randomly explodes!" the Halberd exploded on cue, creating a crater we it once was. The camera crew look worried by Meta knight raised his hand to silence some of the mutters "Wait, wait….." the ship's pieces began come together and form the new Halberd . "Damn, bitch!"

/End Flashback/

Marth's expression changed into one of dismay "Listen Roy, about Brawl-" he paused to see that Ike had changed and joined him ''-but you gotta understand that-" Marth was interrupted by Roy turning away, closing his eyes, and raised his hand to Marth's face. "Bitch, please. I didn't come for you to whine and such. I came for fun and to hook up with some chicks." Snake, Captain Falcon (How is he alive, I'll never know.), and Link leaned out their windows "Amen to that!"

"So, why did everyone get cut?" Ike asked. He received a glare from Marth but Roy answered "Dr. Mario had to go back to being a doctor, Pichu was caught by some trainer, and Young Link was eaten by Toon Link." Marth gasped in shock while Ike was wondering if Roy was going to do the same to him. "And Mewtwo, he's off on some kind of rampage in Kanto." Marth cocked a brow "Really?" "Yup, as we speak."

"What about you?" Ike decided to question why he himself made it to Brawl. "Simple, I chose not to." Marth's eyes grew again and Ike seemed to relax a bit. "I decided to go back to my kingdom, smoke some weed, join a gang, and appeal to a grand jury while tripping balls over cocaine." Roy shrugged. Marth took initiative to ask a bold question that had been rattling in his mind "Ike here," Marth gestured to Ike "informed me about your criminal record." Ike again began to flip out. He back away from Roy like a coward with his tail between his legs. Roy rolled his the glared at Ike for a split second "Anyway, has it been going here? Any new girls?" Ike welcomed the subject change and replied "No, but removed her Power Suit." Roy tilted his head sideways. "Pardon? She fights in the nude?" Roy asked with a smirk. Marth rolled his eyes "Zero suit, not Birthday suit!"

"Same difference."

"Gah! I hate it when people say that!"

"This is why you fail."

"Now come on guys, we're all from Fire Emblem here."

Marth and Roy began to vibrate, then they started screaming "Forth Wall! The Fourth Wall!" Ike sighed. "Roy let's introduce you to the newbs!"

"Ike you're a newb."

"…..shut up Marth."

(AN: This one was a bit shorter than the last but I promise to make up for it next chapter. Besides, no one like likes this story anyway.)


End file.
